A Light in Every Darkness
by SoraKaibaLeonhart101
Summary: A new twist on an old storyline. Can one girl contain all the hatred that gives the Heartless so much power?
1. Default Chapter

Fire and Ice

Written by Sora Kazuma

Author's Notes: 

        Okay, I wanna say this now so it doesn't come back and hit me later. My main hero's name is made only in fun to the great heroes of FFVII AND FFVIII. Now don't think I'm doing it to make fun _of_ them, for you are sadly mistaken. Squall…er Leon, I guess I should call him now, is like a god to me and the reason I played the game, while Cloud is just the man himself. So please don't think I'm insulting Square's great works of manly masterpieces. ^_^ If you flame me cause you didn't bother reading this I will not be happy, kay?

        Kingdom Hearts is a trademark of SquareEnix and Disney, not mine. I don't hold any rights to their characters, but I do hold rights to my own. If I find you using my characters I will… eh, I don't know what I'll do. Just don't take my characters, kay? *sniff*

        Oh, last note, promise. I'm adding worlds and stuff. All of the Disney worlds and all of the Square worlds are fair game. Because you never know who'll you'll run into next….

        Okay, I'll stop bothering you guys! Onto the story!!!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

        "Wow this place is pretty cool." Masako smiled, spinning in a circle in the plaza of Traverse Town's First District. Her long blonde hair swished over her shoulders as she turned, the cerulean streaks in the few front strands falling against her pale cheeks. "Definitely a lot more peaceful than some of the places I've been." Looking through the quiet part of town she sighed. "I wish I had lived here when I was little."

        The black knapsack she had slung over one shoulder, rustled and she looked back at it. "Hush. You have to be quiet for now." She whispered to it.

        Whatever was in the back squeaked but it suddenly fell motionless.

        Hopping up the steps, she found the huge heavy wooden door for the Second District and struggled to pull it open. Getting a gap just big enough for her, she slipped through, hearing the massive door slam behind her.

        This section of town was closed up, every shop and house locked. The place looked deserted. Two steps into the place and you could figure out why.

        "I wonder why-" she started but never finished her sentence. The first movement she made, huge black portals opened in the floor and out of them leaked dozens of Heartless. The entire district was over run with them.

        The girl gasped, taking a step back as the shadow creatures targeted in on her. With this many, there was no way she would be able to survive a chance with them.

        "Hyaaaa!"

        From above a beam of ice shot out, freezing all the nearby Heartless on the level near here and sending many of the Heartless Knights scampering away.

        A boy jumped down from the building, a long silver staff in hand. With a mighty blow he ran the rod horizontally across the frozen wall of heartless, watching the creatures shatter into a thousand iced pieces.

        "Are you okay?" he yelled back over his shoulder.

        "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, stalking up to him. 

        "What do you mean?" he gritted his teeth. Grabbing her arm he pulled her backwards toward the door. Putting a hand out a cold wind blew and suddenly ice formed, blowing the advancing Heartless back in a frozen wind. "Open the door!"

        Yanking her hand back, Masako pulled all her might and got the door to open slightly. Pushing her body between the crack, she grabbed her mysterious stranger and pulled him through, they both landing on the floor of the first district while the Heartless stayed concealed behind the thick door.

        "What were you doing in there? Don't you know that the rest of this place is overwhelming with Heartless?" he stood up, yelling at her.

        She looked up at him, studying his face. In the dim light of the second district she hadn't seen what he looked like, but out here where the town was still lively and the lights lit up the night sky, she could see him clearly. See his cold expression, his merciless crystal blue eyes and his messy ponytail that had gotten pulled loose when they had squeezed through the door. She giggled, looking at him. He was young about her age, but the serious look didn't suit his handsome childish face at all, and neither did the messy look of his messed up tangled onyx ponytail.

        "What's so funny?" he demanded which only caused her to laugh more.

        She stood, walking behind him and snagging the black band out of the rest of his black hairy mess. "Hey!" he growled. She just shook her head, pulling the shoulder-length curtain back into a low ponytail like he had had it and looking at her handwork with a smile. "There, that looks a lot better."

        His tan cheeks hinted crimson, but he just sighed, running a hand through his spiky bangs before crossing his arms. "Thank you."

        "It's no problem. I can't thank you enough for saving me. I walked in there thinking that it was just like this part of town. I didn't know."

        He looked over at her, searching her dark brown eyes for the sincerity he heard in her voice. A faint smile came to his lips. "I guess it was okay. No body was hurt."

        Just then her backpack rustled and squeaked. The girl's eyes widened. "No…! Chiro, you okay?" Taking the backpack off, she knelt down, opening the flap.

        "Chiro?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

        "Junichiro." She told him, looking into the bag. All of a sudden the bag jumped and out flew a small brown and red Wyvern Heartless, growling at the girl's new acquaintance.

        The stranger jumped back, bringing up his staff. "What the-" his eyes widened. "What's that doing here?!" he went to leap forward to attack it when the girl pulled the little creature back against her chest protectively.

        "Don't hurt him!"


	3. Chapter Two: Stowaways

Chapter Two: Stowaways

        "What do you mean don't hurt him?! It's a Heartless!" the boy cried angrily.

        The Wyvern gave out a cry, wanting to be let go, but Masako just ducked her head, whispering it to her softly. A dark aura surrounded the creature and a light surrounded the girl. The dark aura, a deep purple, dissipated, turning into mist that floated away into the night.

        The Wyvern chirped again, this time happily and rubbed its head against the girl's chest as the light aura faded.

        "What was that?" the boy asked bluntly.

        Masako stood, petting the little Heartless on top of the head. "Sorry I didn't get time to introduce myself before. I'm Masako. And this is Junichiro."

        "That still doesn't explain what you just did." He said softly.

        She ducked her head again, paying attention to the small Wyvern. "I just…take the anger and hate that Wyvern builds up and get rid of it." She let him go and watched him fly off into the sky before he came back to nuzzle her against his cheek. "Chiro never got really big because he's not real strong. I didn't give him the chance to build up a strong hate or distrust. That's all."

        "So you can control Heartless?" he swallowed, still looking at her like she was half-crazy.

        "I don't control them. I just control their dark feelings. They're creatures too, and that's why I didn't like it when you killed those ones back there in Second District." She smiled at him.

        "This-" he sighed again. "This is insane."

        "No it isn't. It just…is." She told him. "Oh I think Chiro likes you."

        The boy glanced down to see the small Wyvern nuzzling up against his shirt before looking up at him with crimson eyes and squeaking happily. He swallowed. Reaching out a hand above it, he was surprised when the small creature came straight up, rubbing the top of his smooth-armored head against his fingers.

        He smiled slightly. "Hey, he is kinda cute."

        "Chiro's not a normal Heartless, I can say that. He came to me, wanted to stay with me and didn't care that he had to give up strength and size to do it. I think this one actual has a heart." She told him.

        "I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Blizzard Ravenhart. I'm looking for a man named Leon. Have you seen or heard of him?" he said as the Wyvern quietly hovered in the air beside his owner.

        "I dunno. I haven't run into him. But I know someone who might know where he is." Her eyes brightened as she grabbed his hand. "Come on!" 

        Chiro dove into the backpack as the two ran off back into the plaza to a small store. Masako threw open the door and dashed inside, wanting her new friend to follow.

        "Cid!" she called, running over to the counter.

        The older blonde-haired man looked over, his hard blue eyes catching sight of the young girl. "Hey there. You done looking around already?"

        "I brought my friend in with me. This is Blitz. He wanted to ask you a question." She said, motioning for him to come over.

        "Blitz?" Blizzard shook his head. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but I'm looking for a man named-"

        "Leon. Do ya know him?" Masako cut in eagerly.

        "Yeah I know Leon. He's a good friend of mine." He raised a golden eyebrow.

        "Do you know where I can find him?" the boy asked.

        "Last I knew he was living in Hollow Bastion, but you'd need a gummi ship to get there and even then it's still a good ways away." He furrowed his brows together. "What's so important that you'd have to see Leonhart anyway?"

        "I can't say sir." The boy told him. "But it's important."

        "Well, I'd say your best bet is to try and see if you could hitch a ride there. My gummi is in the shop and my best customer hasn't come by in a while. See if someone will help ya, that's all I can say."

        "We'll try sir." He nodded, heading for the door. "Thank you."

        "Good luck!" he called after him.

        "Hey!" Masako cried running after him. "Wait up for me!"

        Standing out in the plaza, she ran up to him as he stood there, looking up at the sky and thinking. "So what now?"

        "Somehow, I'm getting to Hollow Bastion. I don't have the money for my own gummi ship, so it looks like I'm just going to have to borrow one." He told her.

        "You're not stealing a gummi ship!" she hissed at him. "Besides, I know away we can get there with breaking any laws… kind of?"

        He raised an eyebrow at her. "How?"

        "I'll tell ya, but you have to take me with you." She smiled up at him.

        "And why should I do that?" he snorted.

        "Because I've been here for 24 hrs and I'm already bored. Come on, I wanna see other worlds too!" she explained and then giggled. "And you know you want some company."

        He rolled his eyes. "Fine. So how are we getting there?"

        "So let me get this straight: we're hiding away on a delivery truck." He told her, his voice bitter with sarcasm.

        "Yeah, how do you think I got here?" she smiled over at him, totally ignoring the sourness in his voice.

        "That delivery truck." He nodded toward the old beat up one who was currently being loaded.

        "Yeah," she blinked. "Is there a problem with that?"

        He just shook his head. "Whatever."

        "They're done. Come on, are we going or what?" she tugged on his shirtsleeve.

        Slipping on to the launch pad they snuck up to the back of the truck. The truckers had left the back open, meaning that sometime they were meaning to come back.  Carefully Blizzard snuck into the back and pulled the girl up behind him. At the feel of the engine to roaring to life they hid behind the boxes of tools that the gummi ship was transporting. Wedged in the back in the corner where no one would see them, the two sighed, sitting down next to each other.

        "On to the next world." Blizzard sighed.

        "On to a new adventure." Masako giggled.


	4. World One: Spira

Blizzard awoke, those cold blue eyes of his blinking open. Glancing down he realized Masako's head was buried against his chest, asleep, a hand clutching the thin red cloth of his shirt. Junichiro meanwhile was ling curled up on his lap, its small wings folded in front of its face.

            The boy sighed, laying his head on the back wall of the truck. As much as he hated to admit it, he could get used to this. He had been traveling by himself for so long that being near people was nice again. He sighed, shaking his head. But being near people also put him at risk of losing them once again…

            Not wanting to think about it, he looked aside. His eyes widened and he sat up. Something wasn't right. There was sunlight filtering in behind the boxes and then the entire wall next to them had been cleared out. Someone must know by now they were hiding back here.

            _'Why did I have to fall asleep!?'_ he scolded himself, trying to get up. As much as he didn't want to he was going to have to wake up the girl and her pet.

            He froze at the sound of footsteps on the metal floor. They were getting nearer and nearer in seconds. The boy reached for his staff, incase someone decided to attack him but a friendly, dark tanned face was what stared over at them over the four-foot wall of boxes.

            "Eh, hello lad. Glad to see you're okay." The man smiled.

            "Good morning." He swallowed. "I'm sorry; we hid away on your ship. We-we needed to get away from Traverse Town."

            "That's understandable lad. I can't stand being there to long. Its way to boring, ya?" his thick accent rumbled in his tenor voice. "Where were you planning on heading?"

            "Hollow Bastion sir." He told him plainly.

            The man cringed. "You just went completely in the other direction. I don't make runs that far east. But I can try and find someone who does do runs out that way."

            "Could you?" the boy asked eagerly. "Thank you."

            "No problem." He smiled. "Name's Nian, boy."

            It was then that Masako stirred, waking up Junichiro. The small Wyvern yawned and nuzzled up against his owner. 

            "Morning." The girl told her friend before blushing when she realized where she had fallen asleep.

            Blizzard smiled. "My name's Blizzard sir. I can't thank you enough."

            "Bliz, who you-" looking up the girl gasped. Her face went completely red. "Oh I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to-"

            Nian chuckled. "It's alright Miss."

            "I'm Masako." She bowed her head. "And this is Chiro."

            "Haven't seen one of those before. Interesting little guy." He smiled. "Well you all mine-as-well stay around for a while. No ships will be leaving today. Today's the national Blitzball Tournament."

            "Blitzball?" both the kids said at once, before looking at each other in smiles.

            "The sport of Spira. We're in Luca." He grinned. "You should check it out. Both blitzball and sphere break are going on today. You all should check it out."

            As the trucker grabbed the last of the boxes, the two children stood and walked out to the end of the cargo bay, looking out into the bright seaside city of Luca.

            "Wow, it's so beautiful." Masako murmured in awe.

            Chiro chirped before diving into the girl's black bag, curling up and going back to sleep.

            "Well, we're here." The boy said softly. "We mine as well make the most of it."


End file.
